1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling rig load indicator for use in combination with a mobile drilling rig of the type having a plurality of hydraulic jacks used to support and level the drilling rig, and, more particularly, to such an indicator which visually displays the load or force upon each of the hydraulic jacks, as well as the amount of downward force or "Pull Down Load" applied to a drill string and bit and the amount of lifting force or "Hook Load" required to lift the drill string and bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous weight or load indicators in use today which visually display and/or record the load or force upon a drill bit utilized in the larger or stationary drilling rigs. However, there appears to be a lack of prior art indicators, to be used in combination with a mobile drilling rig of the type which is generally provided with a plurality of hydraulic jacks used to support and level the drilling rig.